


Gang Gang

by Channie08



Series: Nct gang [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Established Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Gang Violence, Gangs, Insecure Zhong Chen Le, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Dumb, Multi, NCT 2018, Polyamory, Protective Lee Taeyong, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Soft Park Jisung (NCT), Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channie08/pseuds/Channie08
Summary: Nct gang oneshots comment requests





	Gang Gang

"I swear to God, you make me want to shoot myself!" A tall man groans, pointing his gun at his partner, rather than the criminal sitting in front of him.

The targeted man raised his hands to the air and whines, "But Doie! What did I do?!" 

Rolling his eyes, Doyoung responds, "Jae, I can hear you whispering in your mic you dumbass. If you say one more inappropriate thing, I'm gonna shoot your dick off!"

Jaehyun frowns as Doyoung turns around to the criminal and then whispers into the mic, "But you wouldn't get satisfied without my dick!" 

A gunshot is heard around the room, and Jaehyun finds himself praising whatever God (Probably Winwin) there is, that Doyoung didn't actually shoot him, but the criminal's forehead.

"Go get the packs in the room, then we gotta hurry out." Doyoung demands, turning to watch the exit doors.

Jaehyun mocks him behind his back before he jogs into the room, grabbing said packs. But as he grabbed one, there was a quiet click, and then ticking. 

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" He yells, grabbing the last pack before booking it out. 

Doyoung shouts, "What'd you do this time?!" 

The running boy smirks, passing by Doyoung, while screaming at the top of his lungs, "TIME BOMB!" 

Then quickly after, loads of profanities leaked from Doyoung's mouth as he started running towards the entrance. Spitting out into his mic, "Lucas be ready to drive! Jaehyun activated a time bomb!"

A series of groans filled his ears as everyone was commenting on said boy's stupidity. 

"We're all ready just waiting on you! Taeyong and Kun left with the few who've been injured already." Lucas responded, sounding bright even in a dangerous situation.

As Doyoung got closer to the exit, Jaehyun pushed the door open for them to bolt though, running towards the filled van. Once they hopped in, everyone present started screaming, "GO!!" as the loud ticks sped up rapidly.

Driving off quickly, the bomb exploded, leaving the building to become flames and ash. 

With a sigh of relief, Doyoung sat up from where he jumped in, and quickly snapped his wrist towards Jaehyun's face, letting a solid slap fill their ears. 

"You dumbass, you could've gotten us all killed!" He screeched, going to hit the boy, but got held back by Ten.

Pulling Doyoung away, Ten said, "If you wait till Taeyong finds out, everyone will get to give him a good smack. If you don't wait, he will get away with it from Taeyong."

Remembering Taeyong's words about this, he leans back, satisfied by what Jaehyun has coming for him. 

Horrified, Jaehyun begs, "Doie! Please hit me! I'm begging you please! Right now! I'm ready for it!" 

A chuckle escapes Doyoungs lips as he responds, "Oh I'll hit you, just not now. This is what you get. The Dreamies were on this mission as well, you could've hurt them!"

Jaehyun groans and apologizes quietly. Everyone present, forgives him, but no one will lie to Taeyong hyung for him. So he looks around and questions, "So, who all got hurt?" 

Renjun then slides over towards him and Doyound and says, "Johnny hyung's thigh got sliced. Haechan tried pulling Jisung out of someone's aim, only to get a bullet through his shoulder. Yuta hyung tripped over his own feet and knocked himself out by smacking his head on floor before we even started. And finally, Jeno decided to be the distraction and got his arm broken."

Everyone tensed as Jeno was mentioned, and suddenly Doyoung said, "Who in the world would let my Jeno be the distraction! He is my precious baby!" 

As soon as Doyoung finished his rant, they pulled up to their home, a giant mansion that could hold all of them, and soon their new recruits.

The tall boy then ran out of van, and into the house, just to continue to run down to the basement, where all of Kun's medical equipment is set up into a mini hospital just for them.

"TAEYONG HYUNG! Where is my child!" Doyoung yells, walking through the many rows of beds. 

The red haired male pokes his head out of a curtained area and shouts back, "He's in his hospital bed, the same one he's been in since he joined. Go to fourteen, don't wake Donghyuck up in fifteen."

Doyoung thanks his leader, and continues to Jeno's bed, and soon seeing the latter sitting with his kitten Bongsik. 

"Jeno-yah, are you okay?" The older questioned to the small boy on his bed. 

Giving his best eyesmile, he quietly responds, "I'm perfect actually! I tackled some guy so the wouldn't shoot my Hyuckie again! The broken arm is worth it hyung."

Smiling, Doyoung whispers, "Your the perfect boy for Donghyuck. Well, Renjun and Jaemin too."

Suddenly a groan comes from their left, and they turn to see Donghyuck's face contorted in pain. 

"D-Doyoung hyung? C-Can you get Ten or J-Johnny hyungs?" The small boy questions.

As the tall male was about to respond, Ten comes speed walking in, with Jaemin and Renjun in tow.

"Hyuckie, are you okay? Johnny is in his bed right now, once Kun finishes cleaning his wound, he will come over here." Ten says softly as he slowly strokes the hair out of Donghyuck's face. 

Donghyuck groans a bit more before saying, "Hyungie it hurts, more than usual!" 

Doyoung and Ten's eyebrows furrowed, concern crossing their features. Donghyuck never complains about the pain of a wound, no matter how harsh.

"Renjun, go get Kun please!" Ten said, looking at the smaller boy.

Right as Renjun was about to leave, Kun comes flying in and yelling, "Get out of the way now! I gotta move him into the quarantined room! SICHENG HURRY UP!"

Everyone moves out of the way as Kun starts screaming in Chinese, pulling Donghyuck's rolling bed to the concealed glass room.

As they move into the room, Sicheng comes with two yellow rubber body suits. The two doctors of the gang quickly get into them, securing their body from whatever Donghyuck had gotten. Then shutting themselves and Donghyuck into the room.

Doyoung goes to the tech table outside the glass room and turns the microphone on and asks, "What the hell? What's wrong?" 

He hears Kun sigh and respond, "Whoever shot Hyuck laced the outside with poison, and the inside of the bullet shell had a type of gas that affects others, not the person who's been shot. It's confusing, but the poison almost cancels the gas for Donghyuck, but the poison will slowly kill him. It's a very painful death unless I extract it."

He watches as Donghyuck gets hooked up to machines, then Sicheng and Kun start doing a procedure on him, trying to extract the poison. The young boy crying as he waits for the morphine drip to kick in. 

Suddenly he hears crying, and he turns around to see Jisung sobbing behind him. "Jisung-ah? Why are you crying?" He questions softly. 

The innocent boy runs into Doyoungs arm and wails, "Its my fault! If I would have moved, Hyuckie wouldn't be suffering!" 

"Sungie, you would've been shot anyways, Hyuckie is strong, his body is more trained to injuries than yours." He whispered, picking the tall, young boy up, placing him on his hip. 

He then says, "Let's get you to Mark, yeah?" 

Feeling Jisung nod, he walks towards the elevator, going to the main floor and then into Mark and Taeyong's shared room. 

"Hey Mark? Are you in here?" Doyoung yells as softly as he can.

Said boy walks out of his private bathroom, towel drying his hair, clad in a giant hoodie that covers his knees. 

"What's wrong with Jisungie?" Mark says, quickly taking the young boy into his arms before sitting on the bed.

Doyoung smiles at the sight and responds, "He feels guilty for Hyuck's injury. I'm gonna go back to him though, so cheer him up! Taeil is about to make a late dinner for the group." 

He then walks out, back towards the basement where he finds Jaemin, Renjun, and Jeno all standing at the glass room, watching Donghyuck with sharp, concern filled eyes. 

Pressing the microphone button once again, Doyoung questions, "How much longer? Taeil is making dinner right now." 

Sicheng immediately glared at him and Doyoung cowered slightly, but was glad when Kun responded, "About ten minutes for us. Donghyuck on the other hand? He's gonna have to stay in here for the night, just to be sure."

A few cries of despair sound throughout the room, and Doyoung feels like its Jisung all over again in a span of five minutes. 

As he goes to comfort the three boys, Jaehyun, Taeyong, and Lucas all come over, picking them up into their arms. Jaehyun with Jeno, Taeyong with Renjun, and Lucas with Jaemin.

Shifting Renjun around in his arms, Taeyong says, "Okay boys, I know it's hard, but we need to go eat, then you guys can come back down for a bit"

Renjun then stutters out, "C-Can we pull our beds up to the glass? S-So we can sleep n-next to Hyuckie? I d-dont want him to sleep a-alone!" 

Lucas coos and responds, "Of course! I'll help you move them after we eat." 

Then they all start making their way up the stairs, avoiding a worried Ten and Johnny. 

Johnny limps over as fast as he can and says into the microphone, "Hey Hyuckie, how are you doing bub?" 

Donghyuck smiles towards him and whispers, "I-I'm okay, just hurt a little b-bit."

The couple sits in the chairs and talks to Donghyuck as both Kun and Sicheng walk out of the room, disposing of their protective gear. 

"He'll be okay, now let's go eat." States Kun, as he starts running up the stairs with Sicheng. 

Doyoung looks at the couple talking to Donghyuck and smiles at their family-like relationship. Its like that for everyone here, all the couples feel responsible for one of the younger boys. It's almost as if they are their parents as they care for the kids and treat them like their very own child. 

He then runs up the stairs too, going into the arms of Jaehyun, who has Jeno curled onto his lap, eating the soup that has been prepared. He smiles at his own little family, and leans down to peck the top of Jeno's head, then the lips of his lover, Jaehyun.

Things would be fine around here, even if there was a bit more of stupidity than brains. Heck, even if they are in a deadly gang... Doyoung would do anything for his giant family

A/N

Chapter one done, I'll be taking requests as this is a oneshot book, but it needs to be related to the gang somehow please!! Also here is the structure and planning of the whole basis of the story!! The couples, who has what hospital bed, positions and which couple cares for which dreamie, etc. Thanks for reading! Comment anything you'd like to see!!!

\-------------------------------------------

COUPLES:

Taeyong&Mark  
Doyoung&Jaehyun  
Donghyuck&Jeno&Jaemin&Renjun  
Chenle&Jisung  
Lucas&Jungwoo  
Johnny&Ten  
Winwin&Yuta  
Kun&Taeil

HOSPITAL BEDS:

Bed#1 Taeyong  
Bed#2 Taeil  
Bed#3 Johnny  
Bed#4 Yuta  
Bed#5 Kun  
Bed#6 Doyoung  
Bed#7 Ten  
Bed#8 Jaehyun  
Bed#9 Winwin  
Bed#10 Jungwoo  
Bed#11 Lucas  
Bed#12 Mark  
Bed#13 Renjun  
Bed#14 Jeno  
Bed#15 Donghyuck  
Bed#16 Jaemin  
Bed#17 Chenle  
Bed#18 Jisung

Parental Figures to dreamies:

Donghyuck- Johnny and Ten  
Jeno- Doyoung and Jaehyun  
Jaemin- Jungwoo and Lucas  
Renjun- Winwin and Yuta  
Chenle- Kun and Taeil  
Jisung- Taeyong and Mark

LEADERS:

1st in command: Taeyong  
2nd in command: Johnny  
3rd in command: Taeil and Kun  
Dreamies 1st in command: Renjun  
Dreamies 2nd in command: Jeno  
Dreamies 3rd in command: Jaemin and Hyuck

GANG POSITIONS:

Medics: Kun, Winwin, occasionally Taeil, and Renjun(in training)

Snipers: Ten, Mark, and Jaemin(in training)

Hand-to-Hand combat: Johnny, Lucas, Jaehyun, Jeno(in training)

Hackers: Jungwoo, Taeil, Chenle (in training)

Gunmen: Doyoung, and Jisung(in training)

Knife boy: Yuta, occasionally Jungwoo, Ten and Doyoung.

Negotiators: Ten, Doyoung, Johnny, Lucas, Jaemin(in training) and Chenle(in training)

Bomber boys: Jungwoo, Taeil, Kun, and Jeno (in training)

Jack of all trades: Taeyong and Donghyuck(in training)

SOON TO BE NEW RECRUITS:

Xiaojun  
Hendery  
YangYang


End file.
